Hô Hô Hô
by Nara Yasmin
Summary: Um presente de Natal muito especial para a doutora Haruno. Um Papai Noel violento. Renas perigosas. Tudo isso resulta em sofrimento para o jovem Uchiha. Feliz Natal atrasado.


Olá a todos, eu sei que fiquei sumida por um tempo, mas a escola resolveu dar trabalho. Mudando de assunto, esta é minha fic especial de natal, espero que gostem.

* * *

Está fic é um presente de natal atrasado pra minha nee-chan, a Pérola, e minha imouto-chan, a x Hunter-nin

* * *

_**Disclamer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, nem o Papai Noel ou suas renas assassinas.

Personagem: Fala _"pensamento"_

* * *

_**Hô Hô Hô**_

Era natal em Konoha, havia tapetes brancos pelas ruas e um manto igualmente branco por cima das casas, que estavam decoradas com pequenas luzes natalinas, algumas crianças faziam bonecos de neve com diversas formas e tamanhos por todos os lados, outras brincavam de guerra de bolas de neve, músicas natalinas tocavam, algumas pessoas andavam apressadas, provavelmente fazendo as ultimas compras que faltavam, porém, em uma casa, uma garota estava sentada em uma cadeira, seus cabelos rosados, que eram um pouco acima dos ombros, voavam por causa do vento que soprava, ela olhava pela janela, seus grandes orbes verdes eram expressivos, costumavam ser cheios de alegria e vida, mas não brilhavam dessa maneira há muito tempo, estavam com um brilho de tristeza, Sakura observava as ruas movimentadas, estava sozinha, abriu um pequeno sorriso com os pensamentos que lhe invadiam a mente sobre o antigo time sete, mas logo foi desfeito, há muito tempo seu amado fugira, Sasuke partiu para conseguir mais poder, desde então, ela se sentia sozinha, podia convidar seus amigos para passar o natal com ela, mas sabia que estavam comemorando com suas respectivas famílias, Naruto passava o natal junto com Hinata, Tenten também na casa dos Hyuugas, já que Neji se recusava a deixar sua prima "sozinha" com Naruto, esquecendo-se do resto do clã, Sai com a Ino, Temari com Shikamaru, e assim por diante, Sakura não queria atrapalhá-los. Olhou para o céu, onde caíam alguns poucos flocos de neve, e fez um pedido, que Sasuke voltasse para ela, enquanto fazia seu pedido, uma figura estranha a vigiava, este se encontrava acima das nuvens, usava uma roupa vermelha, era mais gordo que Chouji, e sorria, um sorriso bondoso e generoso.

- Hô, hô, hô.

Sakura se retirou para o quarto, ia se preparar para dormir, porém, antes de alcançar a porta de seu dormitório, escutou um barulho estranho, aparentava ser o som de pancadas, e vinha da sua sala de estar, sem mais delongas, ela correu para o ambiente, a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando a Haruno alcançou seu objetivo, ficou chocada com o que viu, pois, debaixo da colorida árvore de natal, estava seu amado, Sasuke, e com um grande laçarote vermelho na cabeça.

Sakura: Mas o que?!

Ela se aproximava com cautela, Sasuke estava inconsciente, e havia uma pequena etiqueta presa no laça escrito:

_Para Sakura_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sakura não acreditava no que estava lendo, Sasuke era seu presente de natal? Isso seria um sonho realizado, algo fantástico demais pra ser verdade! Será que era um genjutsu? Isso não poderia ser possível, ela consegue reconhecer qualquer tipo de genjutsu! Então só havia uma coisa a supor.

Sakura: Adorei o meu presente!

Ela abraçava a cabeça de Sasuke, até que ele acordou.

Sasuke: Sakura me solte.

Sakura o obedeceu, e depois de solta-lo, Sasuke olhava para os lados, aparentemente, curioso.

Sasuke: O que estou fazendo na sua casa? _"O que é que aconteceu que to todo dolorido?"_

Sakura: Na verdade, eu pensei que você poderia me responder isso.

Sasuke: Humpf

Sasuke se levantou e arrancou o laço que ainda estava na sua cabeça, e rumou para a porta.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Aonde você vai?

Sasuke: Vou continuar meu treinamento.

Sakura: Não, por favor! Não me deixe de novo!

Sasuke: Adeus.

Sakura ficou observando Sasuke sair, ficando mais uma vez sozinha, abaixou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, ela virou-se pronta para deixar a sala, quando escutou mais uma vez o som de pancadas, então, correu para a porta, quando a abriu, no chão estava Sasuke inconsciente, todo amarrado, com muitos galos, um olho roxo, e novamente, um imenso laçarote vermelho na cabeça.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? OO

Sasuke: x.x

Sakura o levou de volta para dentro, colocou-o em cima do sofá, e percebeu uma nova etiqueta presa no laço:

_Para Sakura_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sakura: Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Oõ

Sasuke: x.x

Sakura olhou para ele, analisando alguns machucados.

Sakura: Esse olho roxo... Parece mais uma marca de coice de algum cavalo ou, mais provavelmente, uma... Rena?! Isso está ficando estranho.

Sasuke: Sakura me solte.

Sakura: Só se você me deixar cuidar desses machucados!

Sasuke: Humpf

Sakura encostou de leve na marca de coice, querendo saber o que foi que o atingiu.

Sasuke: SAKURA ISSO DÓI! òó

Sakura o ignorou, e depois de curá-lo, o libertou. Sasuke foi novamente até a porta, ela estava distraída, pensando o que foi que aconteceu com o Sasuke. Este, quando abriu a porta, já bufando, deu de cara com um homem grande, trajando um casaco e uma calça vermelhos, botas, cinto e luvas pretos, com uma barba branca, um gorro também vermelho, e para completar, segurava um martelo gigantesco, e batia na palma da outra mão, como uma espécie de ameaça, e ria em tom assustador.

- Hô, hô, hô.

Sasuke voltou rapidamente para a casa da garota de cabelos róseos, esta, o olhou intrigada, ele estava tremendo, os olhos estalados, aparentemente, algo ou alguém havia o assustado.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, está tudo bem?

Sasuke: Tem um homem lá fora! óò

Sakura: Um homem? Oõ

Sasuke: É... ç.ç

Sakura: Como ele é?

Sasuke: É um homem grande e gordo, usava um casaco e uma calça vermelhos, botas, cinto e luvas pretos, com uma barba branca, e um gorro também vermelho.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... Parece que você está me descrevendo o Papai Noel.

Sasuke: Ç.Ç

Sakura: Sasuke-kun? Por que o Papai Noel faria isso?

Sasuke: Eu não sei... Ç.Ç

Sakura foi dar uma olhada no quintal, para ver se o tal homem ainda se encontrava no local.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, não tem ninguém ali!

Sasuke: Não pode ser! Eu não estou mentindo! Tem alguém lá fora tentando me acertar!

Sakura olhou para a cabeça de Sasuke, este ao perceber a direção do olhar divertido da rosada, percebeu que ainda estava com o imenso laçarote, e arrancou rapidamente, com o laçarote na mão, percebeu a etiqueta e leu:

_Para Sakura_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sasuke: Sakura, por que nesta etiqueta está escrito que sou seu presente?

Sakura: Esta é outra pergunta que pensei que você poderia me responder.

Sasuke: Humpf.

Sakura: Mas por que alguém faria isso?

Sasuke: Não sei.

Sakura: Pode ser alguém tentando se vingar?

Sasuke: Que motivos teriam pra se vingar de mim?

Sakura: O fato de você ter abandonado a vila?

Sasuke: Humpf.

Sakura se divertiu com a situação, Sasuke olhava pro chão, com a cabeça virada pro lado, ela havia o encurralado. Ele percebeu o olhar dela, e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, por mais que tentasse negar, a verdade era que sentia saudades daqueles grandes orbes verdes, e ele ficou mergulhado nos sentimentos que aqueles orbes lhe traziam, como se estivesse hipnotizado, e não parava de observá-la. Ela estava mais feliz do que nunca fora, seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade, demonstrando a felicidade que a jovem estava, até que corou quando percebeu que Sasuke não parava de olhá-la. Um homem os observava, com um ar de satisfação, aparentemente feliz que as coisas estavam indo bem, até o nosso querido Uchiha despertar, e tentar outras tentativas de fuga, para o desanimo do nosso homem misterioso.

- Hô, hô, hô. ç.ç

Sasuke desviou o olhar, começando a olhar para os lados, ele levantou-se e começou a subir as escadas para o próximo andar, Sakura o seguiu, ao chegar, ele foi pro quarto da Haruno, olhou o ambiente, um quarto simples, duas janelas, uma perto da cama, a outra do lado oposto do quarto, depois de examinar, e verificar se não tinha ninguém lá embaixo, ele pulou, Sakura olhou para baixo e não viu ninguém, nem mesmo Sasuke, no mesmo instante, Sasuke surgia pela outra janela, acabando em cima da cama da rosada, os olhos em forma de caracol, ele estava amarrado e amordaçado, e novamente, o laçarote vermelho com uma etiqueta. Sakura olhou para Sasuke, olhou para fora da janela, olhou para o Sasuke, olhou para fora da janela, olhou para o Sasuke, olhou para fora da janela, olhou para o Sasuke novamente e olhou para fora da janela confusa, ela devia ter visto no mínimo Sasuke saindo, foi algo rápido demais. Ela caminhou na direção dele, e pegou a etiqueta, e não se surpreendeu com o que leu.

_Para Sakura_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sakura: Mas como é que isso é possível?

Sasuke: x.x

Sakura: Novamente marcas de rena? Será que as renas da família Nara fugiram?

Sasuke: Sakura, uma rena de nariz vermelho me atacou! ç.ç

Sakura: Uma rena de nariz vermelho? Oõ

Sasuke: Ç.Ç

Sakura tinha o soltado, ele massageava a cabeça, e Sakura olhava para fora.

Sasuke: Por que você não pede outra coisa de natal?

Sakura: É uma boa idéia.

Sakura colocou outros itens na lista de natal, e riscou o nome de Sasuke, e depois desceram para a sala, e ao verem a arvore de natal, não encontraram presentes, mas uma carta presa, escrita:

_Eu sei o que você quer no fundo do coração_

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sakura: Seja lá quem for, deve ser alguém inteligente. Gostei dele.

Sasuke: ¬¬

Sakura: Que foi? Só falei o que penso.

Sasuke: Deixa pra lá. Mas então quer dizer que eu não tenho opção?

Ao olharem novamente a árvore, perceberam outra carta, que não estava lá antes.

Sakura/Sasuke: De onde veio essa carta? Oõ

Sakura pegou a cartinha, e leu o seu conteúdo.

_Caro Uchiha, você quer reconstruir o seu clã, só estou dando uma ajudinha. _

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sasuke: Isso está me assustando.

Sakura: E agora?

Sasuke: Tive uma idéia, chame o dobe.

Sakura: O Naruto?

Sasuke: Ele mesmo.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, Naruto foi para a casa da Sakura, ver o que estava acontecendo para ela querer vê-lo tão de repente. Ao entrar na sala da rosada, se deparou com Sasuke, que estava em pé, ao lado da Sakura que estava sentada em uma poltrona, Naruto não se conteve, e pulou em cima de Sasuke, que tentava afastá-lo.

Naruto: TEME! VOCÊ VOLTOU!

Sasuke: NARUTO ME SOLTA! DOBE ME LARGUE NESTE MOMENTO!

Sakura conseguiu separar os dois, e começou a explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Naruto: Então o Teme ta fugindo do Papai Noel? Isso ta estranho!

Sasuke: Nem me diga.

Sakura: Sasuke teve um plano.

Naruto: Hai.

Depois de explicar algumas vezes o plano ao Naruto, o plano se inicia.

Naruto: Kagebunshin no Jutsu!

Agora havia mais de dez Narutos na sala.

Naruto: Henge!

Agora havia mais de dez Sasukes na sala.

Sasuke (verdadeiro): Prontos?

Clones: Hai.

O plano começou, os Uchihas se espalharam por toda a Konoha e, minutos depois, Sakura se dirigiu para o quarto. Ao alcançar seus aposentos, escutou o som de pancadas novamente. A Haruno desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou milhares de Sasukes aglomerados em sua sala, mas somente o verdadeiro estava com o laçarote vermelho na cabeça, fora isso, todos estavam amarrados e amordaçados, com exceção do Naruto verdadeiro, que estava um pouco longe dali, para ser mais exata, na mansão Hyuuga, no quarto de Hinata. Ele estava jogado em cima da cama da herdeira Hyuuga, o jutsu de transformação havia se desfeito, os olhos azuis estavam em forma de redemoinho e um grande laçarote vermelho preso na cabeça, com uma etiqueta. Hinata subiu para o seu quarto e ao encontrar o Uzumaki desmaiado em cima da sua cama, ela corre pra ver se ele está bem, ao perceber a etiqueta, Hinata resolve ler o conteúdo.

_Para Hinata_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Hinata ficou extremamente vermelha com o que leu e acabou desmaiando. Minutos depois, Naruto acabava de despertar, ao ver Hinata inconsciente, tentou desperta-la em vão, até que a porta se abriu e Neji entrou. O Hyuuga ficou chocado com o que estava presenciando, sua prima desmaiada nos braços do Uzumaki. A raiva invadiu o seu ser, ele não queria nem racionar, só queria o sangue do portador da nove caudas.

Neji: NARUTO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Naruto: N-nada, eu juro! óò

Neji: SEU MENTIROSO! ÒÓ

Naruto: Espera!

Neji: BYAKUGAN!

Naruto: SOCORRO!

Voltando a casa da Haruno, Sasuke continuava tentando fugir, desde a tentativa de enganar as renas dizendo que ia comprar flores, até usar o Chidori no Papai Noel, mas todos os planos falhavam e acabavam no mesmo resultado, ele amarrado e com o já amaldiçoado laçarote vermelho, nada conseguia o livrar daquele homem e suas renas assassinas.

Sasuke: Tem que ter algum jeito.

Sakura: Mas Sasuke-kun, por que você quer tanto fugir?

Sasuke: Pra ficar mais forte.

Sakura: Você vai me abandonar novamente?

Sasuke olhou a rosada, os grandes orbes verdes estavam tentando segurar as lagrimas. Ele a amava, mas não podia reconstruir o seu clã com Itachi ainda vivo. Não tinha outra maneira, ele precisava de mais poder e precisava terminar sua vingança. Sakura o observava, ele desviou o olhar e ela entendeu a resposta. Ficaria sozinha novamente. Não conseguiu deter as lágrimas, que começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto. Sasuke sentia o coração pesar, levantou-se e foi em direção a Sakura e a abraçou. Ela aconchegou-se em seu peito. Sasuke passou os dedos nos fios róseos e a abraçava com força sem, no entanto, machucá-la. Queria ficar perto dela, mas sabia que não seria possível.

Sasuke: Sakura...

Sakura elevou um pouco os olhos, a fim de fita-lo, e Sasuke continuou.

Sasuke: Eu prometo que assim que terminar minha vingança, eu voltarei pra você. Eu não queria me afastar, mas era preciso, só encontrei essa maneira para que você ficasse a salvo, mas eu juro que, quando isso tudo acabar, vou voltar e me casar contigo. Tudo bem?

Sakura não conseguia falar, seu coração estava inundado de felicidade. Mais lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, ela balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, nada podia estragar aquele momento, até que foi ouvido o som de pancadas novamente. Sasuke a soltou e, com as mãos, tentava proteger a cabeça, temendo um novo laçarote. Depois de alguns minutos, em que nada aconteceu com o Uchiha, ambos desceram e encontraram debaixo da arvore de natal, os corpos de Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara, Danzou e os velhotes do conselho, todos que tinham alguma ligação com a morte do clã Uchiha. Ambos se aproximaram, Sasuke olhou o laçarote de Itachi e percebeu uma etiqueta, a curiosidade foi mais forte, ele então, leu o que tinha naquela etiqueta.

_Para Sasuke_

_De: Papai Noel._

_Um Feliz Natal_

_Hô Hô Hô_

Sakura: Estão todos mortos.

Sasuke: Bem, pra quando você quer marcar o casamento?

Longe dali, uma figura os vigiava, um sorriso de satisfação, a expressão alegre no rosto.

- Hô, hô, hô. ^-^

_**The**__**End**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/B: **Papai Noel do mau e suas renas assassinas? XD

Sem comentário; Adorei a fic Imouto-chan ^^

Feliz Natal atrasado para todos que leram ^^

Reviews de Natal? Ela merece, não acham?

Beijos

Pérola


End file.
